making_a_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Timeline
2003 11 September 2003 *Steven Avery released from prison. 2005 October Monday 31 October 2005 *8:12 - Steven Avery calls AutoTrader and asks them specifically to send "the same girl as last time" (meaning Halbach) over to photograph a van for sale. He gives his sister's name (Barbara Janda) and phone number instead of his own. *About 11:00 - Steven receives confirmation that Teresa will stop by later that day. He leaves work for this appointment, but does not tell Chuck Avery about it. *11:43 - Halbach calls Barb Janda's phone to leave a message that she will be there sometime after 2 o'clock that day. She requests a call back because she does not have Barb's address. *About 13:30 - Halbach arrives at Schmitz residence to take a car photo. *About 14:00 - Halbach arrives at Zipperer's residence to take a car photo. *14:27 - Dawn Pliszka (an employee at AutoTrader) calls Halbach who says she is 10 minutes away from the Avery's. *About 14:31 - Halbach arrives at Avery’s Auto Salvage and parks her car in front of the Janda residence. She starts taking pictures of Barb Janda's red van. *About 15:40 – Brendan and Blaine arrive home from school. *About 16:30 - Joshua Radandt, while driving to a deer camp nearby Avery’s Auto Salvage, sees a fire close to Steven Avery’s trailer. According to him the fire has the size of a burn barrel fire. *About 16:45 - Robert Fabian arrives at Avery’s Auto Salvage to go rabbit hunting with his relative-in-law Earl Avery. *After 16:45 - Before meeting with Earl, Fabian has some small talk with Steven and Chuck. He overhears Chuck and Steven talking about the selling of cars and if the photographer has arrived yet. Robert asks if Steven is putting one of his cars up for sale to which Steven replies "no, she hasn't shown up yet". *After 16:45 - Fabian observes smoke coming from one of Steven Avery's burn barrels. There was also a smell of burning plastic coming from that same burn barrel. *About 17:30 – Brendan is home alone *About 17:45 – Brendan speaks with Blaine’s boss on his home phone *About 19:00 – Steven Avery calls Brendan and tells him to come over for a bonfire *About 20:00 – Barb calls Steven to tell Brendan to be home by 22:00h. *About 20:57 - In a recorded phone call with Jodi, Steven tells her Brendan came over that day and they did some cleaning together. *About 22:30 – Brendan is back at home wearing clothes with bleach on them. He washes the jeans, but washes nothing else. *About 23:30 - Blaine returns home and sees Steven tending to the bonfire. November Tuesday 1 November 2005 *Halbach does not show up to work. Wednesday 2 November 2005 *Halbach does not show up to work. *A Steven from Sheboygan calls AutoTrader and asks to reschedule his appointment with Halbach, because she had not shown up for his appointment on Monday the 31st. Thursday 3 November 2005 *Halbach’s friends and family realize she is missing. *Karen Halbach reports her daughter as missing. *Investigator Mark Wiegert of Calumet County Sheriff’s Department receives a list of Teresa Halbach’s last phone calls. *Several people on that list are contacted. One of them was a certain Thomas Janda, a resident at Avery’s Auto Salvage. *Andrew Colborn, Sergeant at Manitowoc County Sheriff’s Department, familiar with Avery’s Auto Salvage, proposes to visit his acquaintance Chuck Avery at Avery’s Auto Salvage and ask him if he knows anything about the missing girl. *About 19:00 - Colborn arrives at Chuck’s, but is intercepted by Steven Avery. Steven tells Colborn Teresa was there, she arrived at 15:00h and left after 5-10 minutes. He only saw her out of his window and he never talked to her. He had no idea where she went and says he hopes she turns up soon. Friday 4 November 2005 *Large scale citizen and police search begins today *About 10:20 - David Remiker and James Lenk of Manitowoc County, visit Avery’s Auto Salvage at the request of Mark Wiegert, to obtain additional information about Steven’s contact with Teresa. Steven tells them she arrived about 14:00 ~ 14:30 and he took her inside his trailer where he paid her. They had some small talk and then she left. *David Remiker notes that he felt Steven was genuinely surprised. That this was the first time he heard or had knowledge of Teresa being missing (though Colborn had already told him the day before). *About 14:00 - David Beach and his older sister, both cousins of Teresa, during their search for Teresa that day ended up at Avery’s Auto Salvage. Beach met Steven and asked him about Teresa. Steven’s reply was that she arrived about 14:00 and Steven took her to behind his garage where she took photos of a vehicle. Saturday 5 November 2005 *10:00 - Pamela Sturm and her daughter Nikole, part of the large scale citizen search, arrive at Avery's Auto Salvage. Earl Avery grants them permission to search the residence. *About 10:30 – the Sturms find Halbach’s car concealed on Avery's Auto Salvage. *About 14:00 – Thomas Fassbender of the DCI arrives and is appointed lead investigator. *After 14:00 - Steven is interviewed by Anthony O’Neill of Marinette County Sheriff’s Department. He tells O’Neill he left work at 11:00. Teresa came around 14:00~14:30, she stayed for about 5 minutes and then left. Shortly after his mother brought him some mail, he then stayed inside listening to the stereo and watching television, waiting for Jodi's calls. He was unsure if he went to his mother’s for supper. *About 16:30 - The DCI interviewed Joshua Radandt. When asked if he saw anything on the 31st he says he saw a burn barrel sized fire in the proximity of Steven’s home. *19:46 - Leg irons and handcuffs are found in Steven Avery's trailer. Sunday 6 November 2005 * About 12:30 - A .22 caliber rifle is confiscated from Steven Avery's bedroom. It was hanging above his bed. * Anthony O’Neill again interviews Steven Avery, this time alongside Kim Skorlinski of the DCI. Steven repeats what he told O’Neill yesterday. He further added the last time he burned anything was two weeks ago, he does not have a burn pit and he stayed inside his trailer and did not go out. Monday 7 November 2005 * After 8:00 - A burned Motorola cell phone and a burned Canon digital camera are found in a burn barrel near Steven Avery's residence. Tuesday 8 November 2005 *After 7:30 - Bullets (unused) for the Marlin Glenfield model 60 .22 caliber rifle are found in a record cabinet in Steven Avery's bedroom. *After 7:30 - James Lenk, upon returning to Steven's trailer, noticed a Toyota car key lying on the floor. The car key is confiscated and determine to be the key for Teresa Halbach's Toyota RAV4. *After 13:41 - Bone fragments of Teresa are found in a burn pit behind Steven's garage. *William Brandes Jr. of the Brillion Fire Department finds license plates belonging to Halbach's RAV4 in one of the cars on the yard. *John Ertl of the Wisconsin Crime Lab finds a 3x2 sized stain behind a lawnmower in Steven's garage. The stain emitted a bluish glow when it came in touch with luminol, a chemical used to detect the presence of blood. Wednesday 9 November 2005 *About 12:50 - Steven Avery is arrested. *After 14:24 - In an interrogation with Wiegert and Fassbender Steven says he did not burn anything on the 31st. He further mentions having a .22 in his house, but he never used it. He said he came out of his trailer and paid her $40,-. She was never inside his trailer but may have come to the door. He saw her heading left after the appointment. He said he saw Robert Fabian and Earl that day for rabbit hunting, and his mother came by to drop off the mail. He talked with Jodi on the phone several times. Friday 11 November 2005 *SA charged with the murder of Halbach 2006 February Monday 27 February 2006 *First formal police interview with Brendan, first at the high school then at the police department March Wednesday 1 March 2006 *Second formal police interview with Brendan *After 19:20 - Bullet FK is found in a crack in Steven's garage. It was later determined the bullet was fired with a .22 caliber rifle or a similar weapon. Thursday 2 March 2006 *After 8:50 - Bullet FL is found under a compressor in Steven's garage. *Brendan charged with homicide, mutilation of a corpse, and sexual assault. Tuesday 28 March 2006 *Sherry Culhane of the Wisconsin Crime Lab finds DNA of Teresa Halbach on Bullet FL. A ballistics expert would later match the bullet to the .22 caliber rifle Steven had hanging above his bed. *Sherry Culhane contaminated the control sample with her own DNA. April Monday 3 April 2006 *19:37 - Bill Tyson of Calumet County swabs the hood latch of Halbach's RAV4. The swab contained Steven's DNA. May Saturday 13 May 2006 *Third formal police interview with Brendan 2007 Tuesday 18 March 2007 *Avery found guilty of murdering Halbach and possession of a firearm 6/1/2007 *Avery sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole 4/16 – 4/25/2007 *Dassey trial takes place Later years 12/18/2015 *Making a Murderer is released on Netflix July 2017 * Steven signs an affidavit for his lawyer Kathleen Zellner. November 2017 * Steven signs a second affidavit for his lawyer Zellner. This affidavit is meant to supplement the affidavit from July 2017. On some points, however, the affidavit contradicts the affidavit it is supposed to supplement.